La derniere confession
by Melyan Black
Summary: Les 5 g boys effectuent une mission qui se déroule parfaitement bien.Mais il y a toujours un mais...et euh... C'est ma première fic publiée alors on est gentille, on tape pas la sympatique nautrice hein?


**La dernière Confession**

**Autrice** : Mélyan Black (Valdemort y a aussi un peu mis son grain de sel)

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : Song fic ; POV (de qui ? à vous de deviner) Et le 3ème genre, je vous laisse découvrir.

**Couple(s)** : sais pas encore, j'verrais bien, et vous avec.

**Disclaimer** : Les 5 G boys ne sont pas à moi. Tant pis, j'en fais quand même ce que je veux.

La chanson non plus n'est pas à moi. Elle est à Manau, mais je l'aime beaucoup, alors je m'en sers. (soit dit en passant, les paroles de la chanson sont en italique.)

**Note** : S'cusez-moi, je viens de me taper une sale note, alors il a bien fallu que je me venge sur quelqu'un... Patapé plize ! Pamafote ! C'est Valdy qui m'y a poussé ! Saleté de double personnalité à la noix ! Devient envahissant !

**Valdemort** : T'as quelque chose à me reprocher ?

**Mélyan** : Tellement que j'aurais pas fini d'en faire la liste dans un mois, même en me dépêchant !

**La dernière Confession**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps bascule, les bâtiments devant moi ont un effet de recul.Je ne touche plus le sol, mes pieds ont quitté terre. Comme un tout petit vol mon corps est projeté dans les airs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis à la dérive et je ne me sens pas très bien. Ca y est, je percute les pavés maintenant. Dure a été la chute, je suis couvert de sang. Allongé là, seul, sur le trottoir, je perds la boussole, je ne peux pas le croire, vais-je vraiment crever, sous ce lampadaire. Je me suis fait shooter, ce mec avait un revolver. J'ai du mal à respirer, je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai vraiment déconné, j'ai tant de choses à dire. J'entends au loin la sirène d'une ambulance. Je crois qu'il est trop tard, je n'ai pas eu de chance_

Heero courre devant moi dans les couloirs de la base. On les a bien eus ces sales Ozzies ! On leur a bousillé tous leurs fichiers informatiques et de gentilles bombes attendent que nous soyons sortis, partis et que nous appuyons sur un bouton pour faire tout péter.

Dehors les autres tiennent en respect les MS. J'espère que tout va bien pour eux. Ici en tous cas, tout a marché comme sur des roulettes.

Tout ?

Enfin presque.

Une bande de soldats est passé devant la salle où nous avons pénétré et ils ont trouvé le corps du garde qu'on a descendu.

Forcément.

Alors on est sorti en les bousculant et on a détalé comme des lapins.

« -P'tain ! Ils sont coriaces ! » lançais-je à Heero devant moi, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en arrière pour m'apercevoir qu'ils étaient toujours derrière nous.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je m'étale de tout mon long et fais une légère glissade de 2 ou 3 mètres.

Je tente de me relever mais une douleur fulgurante me traverse de part en part.

De la poitrine au dos.

Juste à l'endroit du cœur.

Heero me regarde d'un air horrifié, pétrifié, ne pouvant rien faire sous l'effet de l'émotion.

Il finit enfin par réagir et se jette sur moi en hurlant à ces fils de pBIP

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Il me retourne sur le dos et applique sa main sur ma poitrine, tentant d'arrêter le flot de sang qui en échappe. Le flot de sang ? de sang ? Non ? Pas ça ? Je gémis :

« Heero ! Laisse-moi, sauve ta peau. Je crèverai bien tout seul va ! Je ferai exploser la bombe. Ces connards crèveront avec moi. »

« Duo. Tais-toi, jamais je ne te laisserai. »

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action._

_Ne soyez pas nerveux, ne faites plus attention._

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action._

_Et venez écouter la dernière confession._

« Fais pas le con ! » lui rétorquais-je « tire-toi ! »

Il hoche négativement la tête, me signifiant ainsi son refus de me laisser.

« Casse-toi j'te dis ! » lui hurlais-je.

« Pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi tu veux m'obliger à partir ? » me demande-t-il agité de sanglots. Des sanglots ... lui que je n'ai jamais vu pleurer jusqu'à maintenant.

« Parce que je t'aime Heero ! Tu le sais bien ! Et je ne veux pas que tu crêves par ma faute. Le Shinigami a déjà causé trop de morts comme ça. Allez vas-t'en ! Vas rejoindre les autres ! »

« C'est déjà trop tard pur cela. »

Cette vois calme, ce n'est pas celle de Heero. Je réussis à lever la tête pour voir cet enfoiré de Kushrenada me sourire. Un sourire sadique. Il continue ce qu'il a à dire.

« Figurez-vous que le gundam Sand Rock a explosé. Dans un accès de colère, semble-t-il, le pilote d'Heavy Arms a jeté son gundam sur les MS responsables de cela et il a été facilement neutralisé et abattu. Malheureusement, son merveilleux joujou a explosé, à cause du système d'autodestruction, qu'il semble avoir eu le temps de déclencher avant d'expirer. Le pilote de Shen Long, quant à lui, se bat toujours, mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui reste longtemps à vivre.

_Dites à ma mère et mes frères que je les ai aimés. Ce mot de vocabulaire, je l'avais oublié. Je n'ai jamais été un garçon parfait. La délinquance m'a touché mais je n'étais pas mauvais. J'ai fait des tas de choses qui ne seraient pas bonnes à dire. Que personne ne s'oppose si je parle de mauvais délire. Et si je parle de filles, laissez-moi m'excuser. Ce n'était pas facile pour elles, j'ai vraiment déconné. Faut dire que les sentiments je ne les connais pas, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les chercher en moi. C'est bizarre maintenant je regrette vraiment de n'avoir pu aimer une femme avec des enfants. La vie passe si vite et la mienne ce soir est stoppée. Doucement elle me quitte, je ne l'ai pas volé. C'est sûrement le jugement de toutes mes bêtises. J'avais oublié que Dieu sur mon âme avait main-mise._

« Dirty Git11 ! » lui lançais-je avant de lui cracher ma rage au visage, tel un venin. Il se reçoit en pleine face un mollard mêlé de sang.

Il sort un mouchoir blanc d'une poche interne de sa veste et essuie délicatement son sale visage d'enflure.

Il part ensuite discuter avec un soldat, ou plutôt lui donner des ordres semble-t-il car le soldat fait signe à deux autres de le suivre et tous trois partent en courant et disparaissent au virage du couloir.

Pendant ce temps, je commence doucement à me sentir partir, à senti les brumes de la mort envahir mon cerveau. Je gémis encore sous l'effet de la douleur et réussi à grand peine à retenir une grimace. Des images, des sons, des voix, des souvenirs me reviennent en tête... Le père Maxwell et sœur Helen, Solo, Hilde, tous ces gens que j'ai considérés comme ma famille. Ainsi que Quatre et Trowa. Je n'ose imaginer mon meilleur ami mort, ainsi qu'un autre ami. Et Wufei ? Comment s'en sort-il ? Et Heero ! Je veux qu'il s'en sorte ! Je l'aime trop pour qu'il meure. Et comme ça il pourrait se charger de mon dernier message pour Hilde à qui je n'ai pas pu dire Adieu.

« Heero ? ... »

« Hn » fait-il en me regardant, inquiet.

« Quand tu seras d'ici, tu diras à Hilde que je veillerai sur elle de là-haut. » Me perdant un peu plus dans les brumes qui me prennent progressivement, je murmure, comme pour moi-même « Adieu petite sœur, tu me manqueras. »

J'ai trop fait le con pendant toute ma courte vie. Même Kushrenada n'en a rien à foutre que je crêve à petit feu, comme une bête blessée. Je l'ai peut-être mérité après tout. Mais au moins ils n'ont pas eu l'idée de me séparer de Heero... Je crois qu'ils ont pensé que dans l'état où il est, il ne leur fera pas grand mal. Tant mieux qu'ils pensent ça. Au moins je peux le regarder encore, et sentir son odeur, et ses mains sur mes bras nus, et ses larmes sur mes joues. Ces larmes que je ne sens plus couler. Son visage est toujours collé contre le mien mais il ne semble plus pleurer, et il nous balance doucement tous les deux, comme plongé dans une transe. Mais maintenant je m'en fous. Je commence à ne plus avoir conscience que de la mort qui vient vers moi et me sourit comme une amie puis s'avance doucement vers moi. Mais je lui murmure...

« Attends. »

Bizarrement elle m'obéit. Elle s'arrête, patiente, elle sait qu'elle m'aura de toute façon.

Je me fous qu'elle me prenne maintenant ou dans 5 minutes. Mais je sens, comme une prémonition, que j'ai encore quelque chose à entendre, à voir, avant de quitter ce monde pourri et ses colonies.

Je crois que j'ai eu raison. Kushrenada s'avance vers nous et sa voix affreuse s'élève à nouveau.

« Le soldat qui vient d'arriver est venu pour m'annoncer une nouvelle qui va vous aider à crever jeune homme » A ces derniers mots, il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis il continue. « Le pilote de Shen Long ainsi que son gundam ont étés abattus. Il ne reste plus que vous. »

La nouvelle me frappe et je vois la silhouette de la mort soudainement beaucoup plus proche.

Quant à Heero, une autre larme surgit de son œil et roule sur nos deux joues. Il ne le montrait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais il les appréciait énormément lui aussi

« Coarse22 » réussi-je à articuler à l'intention du porteur de la nouvelle et à son annonceur.

Puis je glisse discrètement le détonateur des bombes discrètement dans la main de Heero et lui murmure :

« Je crois que je vais pas tarder. Ma sœur la mort est déjà là. Quand je serai parti, tu ficheras le camp et tu leur offriras un beau feu d'artifices de ma part »

Puis, après une inspiration douloureuse, j'ajoute

« Je t'attendrai autant d'année qu'il faudra là-haut ! »

_Ca y est maintenant, je n'entends plus rien. Il y a plein de gens, je me sens plutôt bien. Des médecins s'agitent, tout autour de moi. Ca bouge et ça s'excite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne veux plus les calculer, je regarde le ciel. La soirée est étoilée, la lune étincelle. J'n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'la nuit était si belle. C'est dans ces moments là que tout d'un coup tout s'émerveille. Oh ! ça y est, je me sens glisser, sur le chemin de la paix, je vais vous quitter. L'étincelle, la flamme va se consumer. Ne crachez pas sur mon âme, je ne l'ai pas mérité. Voilà c'est mon heure, et tout devient noir. Le dernier jour d'un voleur, c'était mon dernier soir._

Heero ne répond rien. Il serre simplement sa main sur la mienne et le détonateur.

« Ai shiteru Duo ! »

A ces mots, je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes. Ils sont si beaux. Je pourrai m'y noyer, si je n'étais pas déjà en train d'agoniser et d'étouffer dans mon sang. Je sens qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques instants... Je lui souffle alors une dernière fois

« I love you Heero ».

Et je l'ambrasse, d'un baiser passionné qui m'ôte mes dernières forces, et, en séparant nos lèvres, je n'ai que le temps d'entendre :

« Tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre, mon amour »

Mes yeux se voilent, je ne vois plus rien. Mon ouïe aussi est bloquée. Seule la sensation d'Heero contre moi me rappelle que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait mort, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

La grande faucheuse me regarde et me tend la main avec grand sourire. Soudain elle me parle. Sa voix est douce, chaude, rassurante, apaisante même. Ce n'est pas à mon corps mais à mon âme qu'elle s'adresse.

« Viens Shinigami. Il est temps. Tu as accompli ton œuvre sur Terre, ta famille et tes amis t'attendent, tu dois les rejoindre. »

« Je voudrais rester encore, juste pour m'assurer que Heero va s'en sortir. »

« Wing ? s'en sortir ? son heure aussi est venue, longtemps. Lui aussi a accompli sa tache ici-bas. Mais puisque tu le souhaite, je te laisse l'attendre. »

La mort disparaît de mon champ de vision et le noir cède sa place aux images. Je me retrouve debout dans le couloir de la base, derrière mon corps et Heero.

Il repose mon corps inanimé à terre et se lève doucement, tremblant, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses yeux.

Treize, cet enfoiré, fait encore une réflexion :

« Allons, un jeune homme de votre âge et avec de telles capacités, ça ne pleure pas ! » puis il lance en direction d'un groupe de soldats « Allez ! Bougez-vous ! Arrêtez cette pédale ! »

Les soldats semblent choqués par la façon d'agir et de parler de Kushrenada mais s'avancent néanmoins vars celui que j'aime d'un pas hésitant. Celui-ci parle enfin.

« Vous avez tué le Shinigami, vous allez mourir pour ça. »

Puis il hurle, comme un loup hurlerait à la mort

« DUOOOOO ! ATTENDS-MOI ! »

Il presse le détonateur et des flammes envahissent les bâtiments, en même temps qu'une déflagration les parcourt de part en part.

Tout redevient noir et je ne vois plus que les âmes des soldats ainsi que des centaines de démons qui viennent et les emportent vers l'enfer.

Soudain j'aperçois enfin Heero et je cours vers lui. Je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse, presque avec folie.

« Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est rien, on est juste des âmes, désormais je ne te quitte plus. »

« Moi non plus »

Nous nous sommes laissés tomber à genoux, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kushrenada apparaît alors à coté de nous, nous surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il part d'un rire dément et le diable lui-même surgit pour l'emmener.

J'entends à nouveau la voix chaude et chantante de ma nouvelle amie

« Je vois que vous avez su vous retrouver. Vous êtes donc bien fait pour passer toutes vos vies ensembles mais maintenant on doit y aller »

« Toutes nos vies ? Que se passe-t-il, on ne reste pas ainsi ? » Heero et moi avons parlé en même temps.

« Vous êtes réincarnés et tout recommence jusqu'à ce que vos âmes aient acquis assez d'expérience pour accomplir une vie d'humain sans fautes. Alors vous deviendrez des faucheuses, comme moi, pour guider les morts, ou bien, si vous êtes de véritables âmes sœurs, comme c'est le cas pour vous, des anges. »

« Mais je ne sais pas où vous en êtes, il faut voir le juge et son peseur d'âme » ajoute la mort après un instant de silence pour nous laisser assimiler ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous avons passé le juge et nous sommes devenus des anges. Nous avons la surprise de trouver Trowa et Quatre qui nous attendent ainsi que ... Wufei et une jeune femme qu'il nous présente comme étant Meiran, sa femme, morte des années auparavant et qui l'avait attendu pour passer la pesée des âmes.

Une éternité de bonheur se présente à nous six et nous partons sur les sentiers des cieux, rejoindre, peut-être, d'autres anges qui étaient, autre fois, des personnes que nous aimions.

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action._

_Ne soyez pas nerveux, ne faites plus attention._

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action._

_Et venez écouter ma dernière confession._

OWARI

**Cromax **: Rah ! T'as osé faire une death fic !

**Mélyan** : Vi. Je sais, j'avais promis de pas le faire, mais après divers évènements...

**Sirius** : C'est à dire ?

**Mélyan** : Bin, j'ai eu une note pourrie et ... euh... PATAPE PLIZE ! ... J'ai bu du sirop.

**Duo **: Encore ?

**Heero **: M'étonne pas alors qu'elle nous ponde des trucs pareils ! Faut planquer le sirop.

**Wufei **: Ouais, parce que là franchement, on dirait qu'elle a carrément fumé un pétard !

**Mélyan **: Yoooo ! Calme-toi Wufy ! Je fume jamais !

**Trowa **: T'est sûre ?

**Mélyan** : Oui

**Quatre **: Remarque, moi ça ne me dérange pas de mourir si c'est pour passer l'éternité avec mon Trotro d'amour

**Mélyan **: Hey, vous allez faire ça ailleurs Hentaï ! Wufei en est déjà à deux narines !... Bon c'est pas tout ça mais, qu'en pensent mes bêtas lectrices ?

**Cromax** : Je te hais... Fais toi pardonner et continue le 2x5 ! marmonne l'a fait bobo à Wuwu et Dudule, Mézante !

**Blue** : Moi j'adore !

11 : "sale connard" c'est de l'anglais

Cro : Comme quoi, l'anglais peut s'avérer intéressant au final ! Je retiens !... Hey ! Pourquoi je souris moi ! J'aurais ta peau !

22 Salauds en anglais. N'oubliez pas que Dudule est américain

Cro note sur sa copie de français (j'ai pas d'autre feuille sous la main) Intéressant... grogne on va mettre un nouveau cadavre.


End file.
